Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.66 \times -\dfrac{27}{50} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.66 = -\dfrac{7}{10} = -\dfrac{33}{50} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{33}{50} \times -\dfrac{27}{50} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{33}{50} \times -\dfrac{27}{50} } = \dfrac{-33 \times -27 } {50 \times 50 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{33}{50} \times -\dfrac{27}{50} } = \dfrac{891}{2500} $